


Discoveries

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Barry Allen, Gay Bar, Gay Barry Allen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry has the most Awkward luck. Running into his Boss at a Gay Bar.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Discoveries

Barry was awkward as he enter the newly opened gay bar. He was only recently out to Iris and Joe, who despite being shocked excepted it. He usually avoids clubs but he was getting lonely and now he was starting to regret the daring outfit that Iris picked for him. It was skin tight Smooth Black material that hugs his hips and ass. The shirt was an equally form fitting wife beater colored dark red. He walking to the bar and sat down. The bartender obviously seeing Barry nervousness sends him a sympathetic look and strolled over.  
“What can I get you?”  
“Anything Im not picky”.  
The man chuckled and nodded getting to work on a drink. Barry glanced around the bar and froze. His eyes connect to a man he recognized all to well. His fucking sexy as hell Boss. The same boss who he has had a crush on for years, The same boss who hadn’t even known he was gay, The same boss who only a year ago divorced Rob. Barry turned bright red and quickly tore his eyes away from him.  
“Someone you know?”  
“believe it or not he is my boss”.  
The Bartender laughed at that.  
“Kid you have the most awkward luck.”  
“You have no idea, he didnt even know I was gay”.  
“Ouch not the best way to come out. But its about to get worse, He is headed right for you. I’ll get you another drink”.  
Not that it actually affected Barry but he was still greatfull.  
“Barry”.  
“Captain Singh”.  
“Not on the clock Barry, call me David.”  
“O..Ok”.  
Barry downed his drink wishing he could get drunk. The bartender places a shot in front of him and Barry nods his thanks.  
“So I didn’t expect to see you in the place. You are aware its a gay bar right?”  
Barry downed the shot.  
“Well aware of that David.”  
“So you are...”  
“Yes” Barry signals for another shot.  
He feels a light touch on his lower back and sends a weary glance at David who wore a smirk that made Barry’s heart skip a beat.  
Before Barry could actually speak David was a lot closer, his hand now on his waist.   
‘Well he is damn bold.’  
“I’m not making you uncomfortable am I?”  
Barry shutters and suppresses a groan.  
“N...no”.  
David give a deep chuckle and Barry shoots a confused look to the Bartender who was watching with mild amusement at Barry’s predicament.   
“How much have you had to drink David”.  
Another chuckle “I’m not drunk Barry, I’m perfectly sober”.  
Barry didn‘t look like he believed that statement at all.  
“He is, I was on shift when he arrived. He hasn’t had a single alcoholic drink” The Bartender stated in amusement.  
“How about you Barry?”  
Barry scoffs “Lets just say I have a very painfully high tolerance. What I’ve had hasn’t had any effect.”  
“Well thats good cause I’ll need you in your right mind to answer this next question.”  
Barry turns slight to look at David fully.  
“And that question would be?”  
“Come home with me for tonight?”  
Barry blinked in shock and before his brain can over think anything he replies.  
“O...ok”. Barry stands pulls out his wallet and hands the bartender two hundreds not like he’d miss it.  
”Keep the change”.  
“t...this is far too much!” the Bartender stated in Disbelief.   
Barry just chuckles and starts to walk out David following.  
David led Barry to his car and they where off. Barry was a bundle of nerves. He could not believe this was happening.   
“Must say David I didn’t expect...”  
“For me to be interested in you?”  
“Well yeah. I mean I’m not really.....”  
“Really what?”  
“Attractive”.  
David glances at Barry with an amused looked.  
“You are far more attractive then you think Barry”.  
They arrive at David’s and Barry was led into the house. The moment the door closed behind him he was pushed against it by David. Their lips meeting in a heated kiss. David grabs Barry by his thighs and lifts him. He takes no time in wrapping his legs around David’s waist. Barry moans into the kiss as David rolls his hips into Barry’s. Barry involuntarily shakes as David gives a low husky growl and carries him to his bedroom. Tossing him onto the bed. He watches David hungrily as he strips out of his tight blue dress shirt. David smirks his eyes darkening in lust as Barry follows suit and sheds himself of his shirt. In a moment of blind confidence and courage Barry slides of the bed and onto his knees in front of David and looks up with a playful smirk that made the older man groan. Barry slowly unfastened his pants and David let them drop, kicking them and his boxers side. Licking his lips at the sight of David hard cock.  
He runs his tongue from base to tip drawing a low moan from the man. Sliding the thick cock into his mouth using his tongue for added pleasure. Taking as much as he could and using his hand on what he couldn’t fit. He starts a smooth rhythm. He feels David thread his fingers through his hair. Hearing the low groans of pleasure made his cock throb with desire. After bit David pulls him off and to his feet. Kissing him soundly on the lips before pushing him back on the bed. Hovering over him kissing Barry’s neck.  
“God Barry you have no clue how much I’ve wanted to do this with you.” Kissing lower in between words.  
“I’ve want you for so long David please”.  
David groans at Barry’s needy tone.  
“How long baby tell me”.  
Barry bucks his hips as he feels David rub his cock through his pants.  
“Years, for years David, As long as I’ve been on the force”.  
David groans at that.   
He pulls Barry’s pants off revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing undergarments.  
“It’s part of why me and Rob split you know. He was obsessed the Flash, I was obsessed with you. God I wanted you as mine.”  
“Oh how ironic” Barry muttered only to moan seconds later at the feeling of his cock being engulfed in David hot mouth. Before He could stop it, His body vibrated for a moment making David freeze and pull off with a wet pop.  
“Ironic indeed apparently” David was smirking and Barry was red.  
“I can’t really control that.”  
“How do you keep you Identity a secret from your lovers then?”  
Barry looked away the bright red darkening.  
“I... I haven’t”.  
“Since the Lightening?”  
Barry winced “ever...”  
David eyes darkened further and he smirked.  
“And you wish to with me.”  
“Only you David please”.  
David grabs lube and a condom. Spreading the lube over his fingers before slowly sliding the first one in. Barry groans at the slight burning but it quickly turned to a moan as David has started sucking his weeping cock again. As Barry adjusted he felt a second finger slide in moving in a painfully slow pace driving Barry insane.  
After a third finger joined Barry gave a loud shout of pleasure making David hmm and hit the same spot drawing more loud moans.   
“Please David, oh god, I’m going to cum”.  
He didn’t stop if anything he picked up the pace. Barry cums with a shout of his lovers name.  
David swallows every drop before withdrawing his fingers and mouth. Barry watched as David rolled on a condom and spread lube on his cock. The sight making him hard again near instantly.  
“Hard again already love?”  
“No Refractory period, a blessing and a curse of my abilities”.  
David gave a wrecked moan at that thought before hovering over Barry, Lining his rock hard cock up with Barry’s sensitive hole. He kisses him passionately as he pushes in. Barry makes a wining noise at the burning but David distracts him by rubbing Barry’s cock sending jolts of pleasure through him.  
Once he was fully inside, David waits for Barry to adjust. After a bit Barry bucks against him. Taking that as the ok He starts to move at a smooth slow pace.   
Barry moans softly with every thrust.  
“David please ...F...faster” Barry moans out. Happy to obey, David picks up the pace angling a bit. Barry crys out and starts vibrating ripping a loud, lewd moan from David’s throat. Breaking any attempt at control David had left. He pounds into Barry’s pliant and willing body. Barry met every thrust and kept randomly vibrating around Davids cock.  
“MINE" David growls in Barry’s ear.  
“Your, a...always yours" Barry moans out in reply.  
David could feel his end coming quickly so he reaches down and starts to jerk Barry’s cock in time with his thrusts.  
“D..David I’m going to..”  
“Me too love. Cum for me.”  
Barry came hard vibrating violently, painting their torsos.  
The feeling of Barry’s orgasm shoving David over the edge and he spilled out inside of Barry. Riding out their orgasm for a while before David withdraws and rolls to the side, Pulling Barry to him.  
Barry gives him a soft smile.  
“Be my Boyfriend?” David asked nerves bleeding into his voice.  
Barry chuckles and kisses David softly “Happily”. He snuggles into his arms, making David smile. Barry falls asleep in his lovers arms. 


End file.
